


Perpetuum mobile

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Humor, I need more wooyu content, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Friendship, Wooseok is a ranting machine, Yuto is done with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Wooseok wouldn't shut up about his grand 'plan'. So Yuto has to find his own way to silence the younger one.





	Perpetuum mobile

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day! 
> 
> I'm starving for more wooyu content. Since I've read everything there is on this website I decided to contribute to this fandom. I'm in no way a writer (I'm a translator, actually). So I don't know crap about English punctuation - if you spot any major mistakes or smth, please, let me know (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> This was heavily inspired by Shinwon's live and Wooseok's rant about mosquitos.

‘Okay, so hear me out’ started Wooseok very animatedly while him and Yuto were sitting on a couch — watching some random show on TV. ‘What if we have an entire planet for ourselves and create a plant there?’ 

Yuto couldn’t help but laugh. The younger was so eager to tell him this grand plan of his and the expressions he made with his face were so funny.

‘A plant? What for?’ asked Adachi trying to maintain a straight face.

‘It will be an oil plant! And we’ll produce plastic, _a lot_ of plastic’ Wooseok outlined a huge circle in the air.

‘But plastic is bad for the environment’ retorted Yuto. ‘That’s why everybody on _our_ planet is trying to do something about it, you know?’

‘Yeah-yeah. Of course, I know that. That’s why we’ll immediately recycle the produced plastic!’

‘What the hell kinda start-up is that?’ Yuto was puzzled, to say the least.

‘It will be our _perpetuum mobile_! We will produce plastic, then melt it, then create more plastic and so on’ Wooseok seemed to be very proud of his idea.

‘Yeah, but what are you going to do about the friction? Your plan is doomed because mankind hasn’t come up with a solution to that yet.’

Wooseok was silent for a while but then he suddenly clapped his hands and said:

‘Ha. I have an idea. Remember how _Gillette_ razors promise to reduce friction or whatever? I’ll use them to avoid this problem!’

At this point Yuto really wanted to slap himself on the forehead but he couldn’t help but continue to listen to the young kick-starter entrepreneur.

‘So there will be these huge tanks with melted plastic, something like a plastic fondue. And we can add some dye and make it colourful for different events, like Christmas, Easter or I don’t know…St.Valentines Day. And then there will be music and a lot of-‘

He didn’t finish his never-ending speech because Yuto leaned forward and kissed him. At first Wooseok couldn’t understand what was going on but once he realised that Yuto was kissing him he started answering. 

They pulled back once both were out of breath. 

‘What was that?’ asked Jung, panting.

‘I didn’t know how to shut you up so that was the only solution I had in mind’ said Yuto with a wide grin.

‘Well, I guess I’ll have to go on longer rants next time if they’ll end up like this.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure cringe material but it was a very fun experience for me. 
> 
> I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
